The Wanderings of Two
by SevenTreasuresxxx
Summary: A Sin’dorei warlock finds out you shouldn’t go to Tanaris if you’re not prepared enough. And a wandering sadistic Kal’dorei rogue teaches him the lesson, the fun way.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Title:

Author: SevenTreasures

Pairing: WoW. NightElfxBloodElf, RoguexWarlock

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Yaoi. Anal. Blow job. PWP. M/M. N/C. N00b lock rape, lol. Evil Alliance. Useless Horde. Please try to enjoy it anyways……

Summary: A Sin'dorei warlock finds out you shouldn't go to Tanaris if you're not prepared enough. And a wandering sadistic Kal'dorei rogue teaches him the lesson, the fun way.

Untitled As Of Yet

A warm breeze blew across the vast desert of Tanaris on a mild summer evening. The full moon lit the sand up like small diamonds at the right angle, and the stars only added to the beauty of the land. Little vegetation and foliage were found, the terrain mainly filled with an endless desert and dark bedrock cliffs. It was like a different dimension sometimes if you lost yourself to the landscape. But, a lonely traveller didn't have to worry about that, because the monsters that inhabited the desert were enough distraction in itself.

There was the clang of metal against each other and a struggled cry as the Horde member slashed his dagger at the offending attacker, a human rogue who snuck up on him when he got too close to a camp. It was immediately obvious that this traveller was a warlock because of the minion he carried around and his lack of protective armor, like plate, mail and leather. At his side the large blue abomination was attacking also, slashing and swiping away. It was no time at all when the warlock leaned against a large boulder and wiped the sweat from his face, panting and gasping for air at the extended amount of time fighting. Damn, he hated when attackers got too close, he was absolutely useless at melee combat, but luckily his minions saved him every time.

"Master…" came the hiss of the voidwalker hovering beside him on a cloud of darkness, almost protectively. It's ominous glowing eyes stared intently and hatefully at a lone stranger in the distance. The Sin'dorei warlock opened his eyes and looked in the direction his minion was, and saw someone. He looked on in shock and mild fear, Alliance. From this distance… maybe a Night Elf. Most probably a rogue judging from his armor and the two duel wields on his belt.

"Shit… We have to move."

The Alliance member in the distance had no doubt saw them, it was quite obvious because he could just barely sense the eyes that were burning a hole in him as the enemy looked at the warlock. He hoped to Elune that the person didn't come after them. The warlock was never totally confident in his power to take on an actual challenge such as Alliance. But it looked like the person was fighting something, most likely what he was fighting himself, an enemy human rogue from the same kind of encampment.

"Maybe he didn't see us?" he asked himself. But he and his minion both knew that they'd been spotted, especially when the Alliance thrust his sword through his attacker and looked at them ominously. And the warlock couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat, before he quickly turned around and started heading in the opposite direction. 'Maybe he won't follow…,' he thought hopefully.

The voidwalker followed obediently behind, sticking closely in case something went wrong. Strong, dark energy bristled the air because of the controlled anger the voidwalker experienced at the moment.

It was about an hour and a half later that the warlock had set up camp, seeing he wouldn't make it back to Gadgetzan before the sun rose. And he was starting to get too tired to do anything, especially spell cast, he was completely drained for tonight. Which was dangerous since a straggler might wander too close to his little camp, which was nothing special. Just a blanket to sit on and an overhanging rock cliff, and a small fire to complete it.

The warlock shivered uncontrollably as the desert started cooling down and tried wrapping his robes closer to his body, trying to stay warm. They weren't meant for cold weather, his robes, but being dark burgundy and a shale color with a few layers of black, they were good to absorb whatever heat was in the air. Hugging his knees to his chest, shaking a few dusty red hairs out of his face, and burying his face in the fabric covering his knees.

He almost questioned himself on why he even came to this God forsaken place, but quickly told himself it was for combat experience, since most of his companions he'd met on his journey, were a higher level of experience than him. And he wanted to show how he was not the defenceless and helpless warlock everyone thought him to be!

But he was soon loosing confidence in his ability, seeing how he'd lost his minion soon after he'd ran away from that one Alliance person. Straight into an enemy mob of another encampment. He'd escaped with a few bruises, a few cuts, nothing very serious, but only because his voidwalker had fought off the bulk while the warlock retreated to a safe distance, and lost. He mentally apologized to his minion, and would try to find a way to make it up to the big blue guy later.

The fire flickered and cracked loudly, and the warlock jumped at the noise. Frowning at the fire, seeing absolutely nothing wrong-- Until a cold blade was pressed to his neck.

He immediately froze, and thought that he was being ambushed, but just as quickly he realized that the ignorant enemies from before wouldn't be so subtle and cunning. And his mind remembered the Alliance member from earlier.

A deep, harsh voice announced it was indeed Alliance, seeing how they didn't speak any Horde language, instead the Darnassian language. A Night Elf? Was it the one from earlier? Dammit if it was! He didn't have anything to defend himself from a rogue right now.

The voice spoke in a dangerous tone, and the warlock could only imagine what was being said to him. Probably something about 'Filthy Horde', or 'What's a small, vulnerable Blood Elf warlock doing out in there here parts, hu?'

The blade pushed harder against his neck and he flinched, voicing his discomfort with a whimpering cry. He didn't know why, but the sword was removed from his neck and instead pointed straight at his face when his attacker moved from his side to stand in front of him. The warlock looked up, trying not to look scared, but the Night Elf's obviously taller form was quite intimidating especially in a sitting position.

This particular Night Elf looked especially threatening, two bright glowing blades in his hands, and elegant leather armor across his chest and legs.

"What do you want?" asked the warlock in a shaky, but firm voice. He'd be damned if he let this Alliance scum see him shiver in terror against him. He was a proud Horde member, and didn't want to insult his honor.

The Night Elf smirked at the seemingly tough tone, not understanding a word of the Thalassian, but could guess the puny Sin'dorei was trying to act big, even thought he was at a clear disadvantage.

The sword was pressed to his chest, dangerously pressing against his ribcage, threatening to rip through his thin robes and pierce his heart. The warlock cried out in shock and fear, trying to inch away from the sword but the rocks at his back prevented that, the other sword hung in the Night Elf's other hand, waiting to be used.

"If you want my gold, take it," he said, gritting his teeth, praying he wouldn't die tonight.

The Kal'dorei rogue knelt to one knee and grabbed the warlock harshly around his delicate neck, which would probably break no sweat against the larger stronger male before him. The Sin'dorei whimpered as the hand started squeezing around his windpipe, threatening to suffocate him. His hands instinctively went up and his clawed fingers tried prying the hand away, which only became tighter, and the sword pushed further against his chest. He quickly stopped resisting, and looked helplessly at the Night Elf, his glowing green iris' trying to plead for this life. "Leave me alone!" he rasped.

There was little hope for escape, if anything, rogues were the most difficult to battle for him, and he didn't have his demon out, nor did he have enough strength to cast proper curses. No doubt this Night Elf was stronger than him. He had no chance.

Again the Night Elf smirked, showing his sharp fangs in an arrogant and dangerous way, leaning in and hissed in the Blood Elf's ear in that strange Darnassian. But he had an idea of what he was saying, since he put down his swords and basically crawled on top of the warlock, pinning him roughly against the rock wall, earning a short whimper.

The Night Elf whispered something in his ear that was awfully seductive and shallow. The warlock started to sweat in the tight hold of the rogue, and the dangerous situation he was in, although he still tried to lean away, get as far away from the Night Elf as possible.

He wanted to protest, but what was the use? He could tell this rogue wasn't going to let him go so easily.

With expertly crafty hands, the Night Elf took his spare hand and sneaked it through the warlock's robes, the loose fabric around his stomach easily thwarted as it was tugged loose from his sash around his waist, the cold blue-tinted hand snaking over the skin on his stomach up to his chest. The warlock shuddered at the unusual feeling, squirming to get away, but was chocked as the Night Elf started suffocating him for a moment, before loosening his grip, warning against resistance.

The warlock tried not to move anymore, but stiffened when the calloused fingers traced around his nipple and squeezed it harshly, causing the warlock to grind his teeth to stop from crying out. The Kal'dorei grinned arrogantly, and dragging his claws down the center of the warlock's chest, causing deep welts, and red lines to his pale, fragile skin. The Sin'dorei found his voice gasping and panting when soft, smooth lips traced the tense muscles in his neck, sharp fangs grazing gently against his skin.

The Blood Elf asked, pleaded, for the rogue to stop, knowing the tone in his voice should speak for him. But there was always a time in someone's life where they had to grin and bare it, or kick and scream. To the warlock this was a kicking and screaming time, so he got the courage to raise his unbound arms and push against the Kal'dorei's chest, and struck his legs out to try and boot the Night Elf off of him.

But, only expected, the weaker man was overpowered and pushed harder against the rock wall by the throat and promptly backhanded. Hard. Enough to twist his head to the side, leaving an almost instant bruise and a split lip, the hit would likely cause a nose bleed also.

The warlock was stunned for a few moments, until the pain quickly became aware and he hissed in pain, grabbing his swelling cheek. He was completely released for a few seconds, feeling the Night Elf get off only to rearrange himself and grab the Blood Elf's thin wrists tightly and shove them against the rock wall, causing the Blood Elf to wince in discomfort.

And to a rogue's reputation, he neatly and gracefully tore away the warlock's robes, opening the dark fabric to show a lean, thin but muscular torso. For a moment, the Night Elf seemed to admire the Blood Elf's body, a few drops of blood dripping from his chin onto his exposed collarbone, which was slowly licked away by the raspy tongue of the rogue. Tracing the lines, curves and dips of his clavicle, up to his bruised neck and to his chin. Biting the Sin'dorei's bottom lip, causing a small shriek of pain, before the rogue's lips connected roughly with the warlock's, pushing hard against the kiss so that the Blood Elf's head was pressed to the rock behind them, tightening his grip on the frail wrists and pinning them above both their heads more fiercely.

After sucking on the bloody lip, tasting the delicious red liquid seeping in a lazy stream down the Sin'dorei's chin, the Night Elf licked his lips, and it was in such close vicinity that the warlock could get a better description of his predator's face. He was actually quite handsome, and quite unusual, seeing how the average Night Elf had sharp, crude features this guy had soft edges, yet still very masculine. His skin was a darkish blue, and his eyes were glowing white. His long hair hung in heavy bangs on the sides of his face, and the warlock could just make out that his dark green hair went down to his waist, the silky tresses falling over his shoulder to tickle the exposed skin on the warlock's stomach, causing a few goose bumps.

One last quiet plea for escape slipped out the Blood Elf's lips before the Night Elf sealed his voice in with another kiss, equally harsh and unforgiving, this time he pried his jaw open with his hand and shoved his tongue between the Sin'dorei's lips and teeth and roughly petted his mouth with his long tongue, again making the smaller elf whimper helplessly, not daring to bite down, fearing the consequences.

The Night Elf's hands once again found their way around his skin, his sharp nails ghosting over the scars on the Blood Elf's stomach and chest from previous battles that hadn't ended that well, and if anything else, the Night Elf seemed satisfied or possibly proud that the warlock had a few battle scars. In response to the fingers exploring his body, sometimes finding himself curving his back into the Night Elf, a strange warmth spreading through his body, much like the arcane magic he craved as much as the rest of his race.

Don't tell him he was getting turned on by this… It sounded odd that being sexually harassed like this against his will was pleasurable. Of course he didn't like this, his Horde's honor being dominated by this Alliance! His body could betray him, but he wouldn't give this Night Elf the satisfaction of breaking him.

The Blood Elf cried out when the Night Elf bit his neck with his fangs, feeling it graze over his skin down to this shoulder, and eventually to his chest where the rogue bit and nipped at this skin, making the Blood Elf grind his teeth as to not make another sound.

The Night Elf mumbled something, the warlock didn't get it, but the tone of his voice was sultry and smooth, in a carefree sort of way. He started getting an idea of what was said when the Night Elf grabbed his shoulders and yanked him forward so he had to catch himself on his knees and hands. A quick flash of panic passed his face when the Night Elf smirked, grabbed his cheek tenderly and kissed him again, more gently this time.

The taller man leaned back to sit on his heels, and moved to his knees, grabbing the back of the Blood Elf's head, firmly tangling his fingers in the burnt sienna colored hair that was in a spiky ponytail, yanking the Sin'dorei forward. The Night Elf's coy smirk grew more mischievous as his spare hand went for his leather belt, expertly undoing the metal clasp and unhooking it, undid and opening his pants. And the Blood Elf could do nothing but watch as his fate was being sealed, getting frightful and panicky.

He sobbed gently, feeling the most helplessly vulnerable he'd ever felt in his mature life. A heavy sense of shame over swept him, he was a warlock! A Sin'dorei, and a member of the Horde. To be overpowered so easily like this was just humiliating. But before he could wallow in self-pity and hate, the Night Elf tightened his grip and pulled out his impressive erection, semi-hard with sadistic pleasure.

The Blood Elf kept telling himself that this rogue was probably much more experienced than him, he had stealth and agility, whereas he wasn't ready for such an attack and certainly not this kind of attack.

He started getting more anxious when the Night Elf forced his head forward towards the thick, long cock. The rogue spoke again, in a low warning tone, baring his sharp fangs at the smaller elf, and the warlock knew what was wished of him. Opening his mouth wide enough so that he could wrap his lips around the rogue's weeping cock. It tasted so odd and foreign. Salty, bitter and suffocating thick in his mouth. He winced when his hair was jerked, and started to suck on the head, whining as he did so. The Night Elf seemed to love the noise he made, for he smiled.

The warlock tried quickly to adjust, praising the Gods that he had a small gag reflex, putting some weight on his palm to he could put his other hand on the Night Elf's hip and started moving his head up and down slowly, still sucking on the tip. And then the Kal'dorei spoke again, soothing and soft, almost in a lullaby tone, praising the Blood Elf for his efforts, except for the sharp nails digging into the back of his skull, insisting. So the warlock added in some tongue. The cock in his mouth quivered and he heard a small noise of pleasure from the Kal'dorei.

The Blood Elf bobbed his head up and down, grabbing the base of the rogue's cock, taking only how much he could fit into his mouth. He felt even more shameful by now, submitting himself to this in exchange for his life. Or what would be left after this, if he did survive that is. He'd be left with the evident knowledge of this disturbing, embarrassing act for the rest of his life. Just another secret he had to store away with the rest…

The Sin'dorei sucked, slurped, and rasped his mouth over the long erection, sometimes forced to take more than he could hold in his mouth when the Night Elf bucked his hips upward, coughing before he tried pulling away for more air. Surprisingly the Night Elf let his hair go, and the Sin'dorei panted for air, licking his lips, wincing at the taste, getting a sense of having room in his mouth again.

The Night Elf grabbed his chin, the warlock tried shaking it away, but the rogue didn't let go. He wore a snide smirk, arrogant and dominating, and said something. It was getting to a point where the foreign language was calming and interesting to hear. His voice was very smooth, this rogue thought he'd won the better game, and in some cases it might have been true. But, the warlock had a strong will, and wouldn't be dominated this easily.

The Kal'dorei licked up his cheek, and nipped the tip of his long Elvin ear, making the elf shudder. The warlock tried to relax, if he at least tried to enjoy this it might be less torturous. And then he immediately threw away the thought. Enjoying the touch of an enemy was sickening and dishonourable! The Blood Elf flung his arms out trying to ready an attack of some sort, maybe if he stunned him for a second…

But his wrists were grabbed and tightly gripped before he could try and activate his magic. The Night Elf's face turned sour and angry once again, and leaned forward to bite unmercifully at the exposed skin of the warlock's collarbone and the nape of his neck, leading to his shoulder. The Blood Elf yelled in agony, maybe if he tried calling for help, but to be seen like this would possibly be more humiliating than what was sure to come, but either way the rogue clapped a hand over his mouth, quieting his voice, and continued using his mouth to abuse the soft, frail skin of the warlock's body.

He shut his eyes and whimpered into the rogue's leather clad hand, tensing up under the sting of the rogue's fangs as they pricked and broke the top layers of his skin. He was starting to put up a hot sweat, drops dripping down his temples to his neck, and made his small cuts burn. Latching his clawed hands onto the rogue's padded shoulders, curving his back up against the Night Elf.

The Night Elf pulled him closer and dug his fangs into the delicate flesh of the Blood Elf, and the smaller man screamed into the leather glove. The raspy tongue of the rogue lapped at the blood that dripped silently down the warlock's shoulder.

The small campfire flickered and the Blood Elf found himself on his back, laying on the blanket he'd set out to protect himself from the sand. The Night Elf pinned his shoulders hard against the soft ground, and the Sin'dorei looked up at the rogue with wide frightened eyes. The Kal'dorei rogue smiled gently and leaned down to ghost his lips over the unmarred side of the warlock's neck, and the warlock tried leaning away from the soft touch. He winced at the heavy body laying over him, he could tell there was little hope of escape by this time, there was no point in even trying anymore...

The Kal'dorei moved quickly, kicking open the warlock's legs and settling between them, wrapping his fingers around the offending sash and yanking the robes away from the Sin'dorei's flesh, leaving him exposed to the eyes of the rogue. The warlock's face flushed and he looked away, shameful, with a scowl on his face. The Night Elf smirked, and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye, emerald green met piercing silver, then warlock glared and pulled away, the Night Elf didn't do anything about it. Instead he laughed gently in his throat, his voice was deep and lusty when he spoke again. Probably telling him 'Calm down.' or 'You elf's look cute when you blush.'

The rogue thrust his hips upwards experimentally, grinding his large erection against the unprotected backside of the the warlock. Involuntarily, the warlock shuddered and groaned at the odd feeling. The rogue bit the tip of his leather glove and slid it off his hand. The warlock asked for the rogue to stop again, and as expected the rogue would have no word of it, instead he prowled over the smaller man and dropped his hand over his lips. Tracing the bottom lip before the top, and the warlock gasped, and the Night Elf took the advantage and slipped two fingers through the wanting lips and pressed against the moist cavern.

The Sin'dorei warlock made a struggling noise, but the sharp poke in his side from the rogue's enchanted dagger promoted him to not try anything, the glowing blades sparked and sent a dangerous tingle across his skin. He hesitantly dragged his tongue along the calloused fingers, sucking on the tips, gently nipping the pads before going back down, taking them deep into his mouth, much like he'd done with the rogue's cock moments ago.

The Kal'dorei rogue looked pleased, a soft smile on his face as he watched the warlock slick his fingers up, and he was slowly starting to get more hard at how well the Sin'dorei sucked on his fingers, it was like he'd done this many times before. The thought only spread his grin and aroused him more, imagining about what might have happened to his poor, little warlock.

The Kal'dorei hummed contently as he let the elf's tongue rasp and suck on his fingers before he snatched them away, leaving the elf panting as he looked up at the rogue with wary eyes. His glare was only replied with a loving touch on his cheek and then the rogue kissed the warlock once more, shutting out his scream as the rogue curved his long, wet finger through the ring of muscle and unmercifully invaded the warlock's orifice.

The Sin'dorei shut his eyes tightly and cried out again, his eyes starting to sting as a few tears tried escaping. He tried his best to not squeeze his muscles in response to the rough invasion, he knew it would only make it hurt more than it did now, but damn it was hard to relax. He tried to pull away on instinct, but the rogue leant down and licked slowly along the nape of his neck to his earlobe, trying to lull him to relax. It didn't help that much, if anything it made thing worse as the warlock tried to push the rogue off of him. But he was overpowered and forced back onto his back.

The warlock moaned in a strained way when the rogue curved his finger to rub against the walls inside him, arcing his back to push up against the rogue, God it hurt but less than the first time the rogue put his finger in him. He started to relax around the digit inside him, and the rogue seemed pleased again, smiling down at him, getting into a better position so he could bite the soft skin on his chest. Sometimes raking his teeth over one side of his chest and nipping the Blood Elf's nipple on the other side, this caused the Blood Elf to groan in pain but not unwanted-pain, to say.

The rogue said something again, he didn't know what, it sounded like an arrogant and belittling comment though judging by the look on his face when the warlock dared to crack open an eye. And he added a second finger, the warlock cringed and made an uncomfortable groan, again trying to get away from the pain of the added appendage. The rogue hushed him, his hand still over the warlock's mouth, but he took it away when he needed extra leverage to hold himself up while he molested this elf.

The air smelt stale for some reason, and the moon less lustful, and the sand more rough when the Blood Elf gasped for air, panting and yelling whenever the Night Elf made a sudden move with his fingers. And then he was stretched when the Night Elf spread his fingers in a scissor motion. The Blood Elf cried out in surprise and pain, but he felt his muscles try to adjust as best they could. Panting hard but slow, he could feel his body light on fire, against his will, when the Night Elf's fingers brushed against a certain spot. A wanton moan escaping his lips as they did so.

The Night Elf chuckled, and cooed the warlock, brushing back a long burnt-red bang out of the Blood Elf's face, wet with sweat. In response the Blood Elf nearly leaned into the hand, but he was interrupted with a surprise third finger found it's way inside him, pushing his muscles apart with little care, and he screamed before it died down to a whimper. His legs pushed his body up against the rogue again, absently grinding against the rogue's tall erection, and the Kal'dorei let a lustful hiss slither through his teeth.

It must have been then the Kal'dorei lost his self-control or something, because he quickly pulled his fingers back, to the surprise of the Sin'dorei, and lifted his legs up and out so they were spread wide enough so the taller elf could get into position, lifting the Blood Elf's narrow hips up and swiftly shoved into the waiting entrance set before him.

The warlock screamed, clawing at the ragged blanket they were laying on, and threw his head back, biting his lip to take his mind off the horrible, stretching pain in his rear as the Night Elf didn't stop for him, pushing in all the way, as deep as he could go. A sob was heard from the warlock as he felt a tear slip from his eye, willing his body to dismiss the stinging, feeling he wanted to go back to the fingers instead of this mighty girth stretching him wide.

He heard the Night Elf sigh in release as he finally got what he came for, his aching erection finally inside the tight, hot, wetness of the warlock. His nails dug mercilessly into the flesh on his hips, and he started at a brutal pace, holding the elf in place as he pounded into him. It felt so good, he wanted to go faster and harder, but the frailness of the little warlock wouldn't hold against the fierce brutality of the rogue. He'd save that for later.

The warlock was already getting sore, his insides starting to bruise as the head of the Kal'dorei rogue's cock slammed into his soft insides with such a force it caused his back to scrape against the thin fabric of what was left of his dark robes, and the even thinner blanket below them, feeling the uncomfortable unevenness of the sand below dig into his back. The pain was heavy, dammit it hurt a lot, but it was odd that he became aware of a scorching heat spread from his lower back through his spine to his brain and groin, causing him to relax for a second before the sting came back. He could imagine he'd be very sore, and probably crippled for a while to come after this. The rogue was anything but gentle about this.

The rogue leaned his head back and moaned as the pounded deeper. The air was filled with the slap of flesh as the Kal'dorei increased his speed, holding firmly onto the warlock's hips as he did so. His cock disappeared deep into the elf's tight tunnel, over and over, harder and faster, the saliva from the blow job and the Night Elf's finger stretching made it slightly less painful for the elf, but still incredibly uncomfortable and strange. In his life he'd never went this far when someone… attacked him. He'd never been one to put up a good fisty's fight, so it was relatively easy to defeat him, which is why he was liable prey for this type of purpose.

The Night Elf scraped his nails down from his hips to his ass, spreading his cheeks so get a little deeper, wanting to get as much of the warlock as he possibly could. Making a pleasured noise in his chest as he closed his eyes in rapture when the warlock's muscles spasmed around him, and he increased his speed, before slowing down to saver the utterly delightful feeling of the rippling muscles around him, slick and hot.

The smaller elf cringed and straightened his back, lifting off the ground to push back onto the impaling erection inside him, letting out a long moan as he bit his teeth together. The Night Elf rolled his hips, massaging one of his most sensitive spots deep inside him. His claws dug into the skin of his palm, spreading his legs farther apart for the rogue unconsciously.

The rogue made a feral growl of pleasure, making the elf below him gasp when his nails started scraping away a few layers of skin when pangs of pleasure hit him hard. He gradually started going faster again, liking the wonderful sounds the Sin'dorei made when he went insistently against him, holding the warlock close to him and grinding himself into him. But he felt his pleasure being pent up, and it didn't feel great, so just as quick as he'd slowed his pace, he sped up to pounding unmercifully into the elf, thinking of his own pleasure for the moment.

The poor warlock was basically screaming in clouded pleasure, a few salty drops fell from his shut eyes onto the ground below, pain lingering and throbbing his insides, making him want to stop, but his body thrived for the Night Elf to fuck him even more. He hated both of those ideas. He didn't want to be dependant on this man to help him with his sexual problems and his inability to get laid outside of rape, one-sided that was. But he'd dwell on this later, a particular hard thrust into him sent his mind spiralling, and he had a sense the Night Elf felt the same for they both moaned loudly, one more agonizing and the other filled with lust.

It came to a point where the Blood Elf couldn't help himself any longer, and his clawed hand grabbed his hard shaft and started pumping in time with the rogue's hard, fast pace. He was screaming, gasping, hissing and yelling as the rogue's thrusting reached a new level, and the muscles inside the warlock spasmed again, more fiercely this time. They were both reaching their limits now.

The Night Elf grunted deeply and grabbed tightly onto the warlock's legs, hammering into him still as he moaned his release, his orgasm shooting deep within the warlock, thrusting in and out to milk himself clean, before he eventually slowed down. The Blood Elf himself had finished his orgasm just as the Night Elf's started, his mouth open and panting hard as his creamy semen shot onto his bare stomach and abdomen, stifling another whine as he felt his insides be filled with the rogue's hot orgasm.

After a few moments to recover, the Kal'dorei rogue lifted his head, a beat of sweat dripping down his nose to break on the stomach of the elf's, his eyes looked over the post-orgasm face on the warlock. He looked so incredibly fuckable right there that he feared another erection. The small elf looked totally spent, his face slack, flushed and dripping with sweat, his long eyebrows knit together as he tried to collect himself, and he was completely breathless, hair sticking to his forehead.

Still inside the Sin'dorei, the rogue leant down to kiss his warlock on his temple gently, and smoothed his fingers across the red, scabbing cuts he'd made over his entire body. Evidence of their activity dripping down the warlock's marred thighs onto the blanket. Finally getting up enough energy to pull out of the Blood Elf, making a little pop as he did, he leaned back on his feet and quickly fastened his clothing into place, sticking his duel wields back onto his belt and abruptly standing up. His eyes softened at the picture in front of him, and he smiled, baring farewell to his little elf in his strange Darnassian language, and disappeared, falling into stealth.

After a moment's time, the Blood Elf opened his eyes to find the Night Elf gone, sticky liquid drooling down his ass and a feeling of having absolutely no body movement at all. He sure had low stamina for after-sex minutes. With a struggling sound, he turned over onto his side and tried to refasten his robes, trying to at least hide his abused body from the world until he could wash off somewhere. When his sash slipped through the metal ring, firmly held there, his robes straightened up and his hair combed, he sat up. Hissing at the stinging pain in his rear.

Maybe he'd see that rogue again, maybe he wouldn't. Question was, if he did, what would happen?

He chose not to dwell on the thought, instead a heavy blackness clawed at his vision as fatigue started taking over. Within seconds of laying back down on the uncomfortable ground, he was asleep.

A/N: Uh…. TBC? Okay….. I'm not sure how that turned out… Either way!! This is like the first yaoi I've written in… EVER! Gimme a break. Hope the useless warlock and all-around-superior rogue was…fun. I hate myself D; Don't worry, next fanfic I'll be sure to make the warlock not a fucking pansy, unless that's what you suck fucks are into LOL. R&R plz? KTHNXBAI

P.s. I love this warlock a lot so I might put him in another WoW fic, not sure yet. I'm not totally confident in my ability to write yaoi yet haha. For now… SLEEEEEP!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Untitled. Again. (No idea what to call it…)

Author: SevenTreasures

Pairing: WoW. NightElfxBloodElf. RoguexWarlock

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Yaoi. Anal. Hand-job. Bond. PWP. Mild N/C? And… fluff?! My stupid, insulting way of writing screwed up pairings…. Plz Enjoy~

Summary: It's been a while, but at long last, your once helpless Sin'dorei warlock is back, and he meets an 'old friend' he chanced upon a long time ago… And they do a bit of catching up.

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure if this is a TBC from my LAST rogue/lock fic…. Or if it's a different story all-together. Either way, I've worked out a few kinks in my writing ability, hopefully…it's… um improved. Lol… Btw, in this fic, I'm pretty sure year two fav elves are at lvl 70, complete with their respected 70 armor. Which I have no idea about aside from looks, cuz I don't have any 70s so I don't go shopping for armor yet lol, (I'm excluding the lock helm for now….sry). AND I'll also think of a damn title! I suck at titles so bear with me.

**Untitled As Of Yet**

There was a gruff shout from inside the World's End Tavern, located in the more poor region of the mighty capital, Shattrath City. An irritated reply followed by a clang as a metal coddle was thrown.

Moments later, a man stumbled out of the open doors, and shouted something crude in Thalassian at the offending bartender shouting equally nasty insults at the Blood Elf warlock, waving around a broom with an angry sour look on his old, wrinkled face, having looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days.

Once the warlock separated himself from the old man, he sighed heavily, looking back at the Tavern and hoped the man didn't recognize him, since he'd swear they had the best beer in all of Outlands. Of course, he couldn't really stay firm to that, he just wanted something to drink, and the Tavern was the only place around with good prices.

Walking down the large, wide steps, heading towards the Scryer's Inn, hoping to return to Azeroth for a short while, the warlock adjusted his armor out of habit. The heavier armor was more debilitating, but extremely useful, compared to what he use to have a few months ago. The dark, blood red shoulders and wrist guards went very well with the black and blue colors of his robes. He'd gotten these new pieces a few weeks ago, and was still getting use to their abnormal girth and weight.

There were a lot of battlegrounds on his list from now on; he'd paid a hefty amount of his honor and battleground points to get these from the nice chap at the Scryer's Library. Nonetheless, money well spent.

The warlock, hopped down the rest of the stairs and landed soundly on the unevenly cut grass, thinking since he was already this close to the Battlemasters… He'd head over, get a few points and then get some sleep before taking a portal back to Azeroth.

And meanwhile…

Not that far away, just arriving at the Aldor Inn, a tall regal-looking Kal'dorei rogue dissolved into sight as he was teleported to the Inn from his Hearthstone.

From the many, many months he'd spent in Azeroth training, he also had gained much experience from it, earning enough points to acquire his own top-level gear. Brandishing new swords, new armor, and a lot more battle potential, it was all-around a nice day to begin with.

A smile spread his lips as he walked out of the Inn, and quickly summoned his mount, a black wolf with sharp red armor, and started riding away, towards the World's End Tavern, looking for a good drink before he would look for something more fun to do…

After a tenuous fifteen minute wait to be relocated into Eye of the Storm, the warlock thought this particular battleground was a good place to start for points, at least in his opinion. They were doing quite well, extraordinarily well. They nearly had a cap on everything, so instead of going out and fighting, risking injury or death, it was a swell idea to hang out and guard the post closest to their base. Also his favourite, because it looked so much like the architecture of Silvermoon and all the Blood Elf cities.

So, sitting on the broken, dirty stairs, holding his head up with his palm, he sighed heavily, the large Tauren Warrior looking as disconnected and lazy as he did right now. Nothing had happened for a good five minutes now, maybe the Alliance have given up on this place. Only if they knew there were only two people guarding it…

A few rogues, some druids and one priest were all that had tried taking their flag from it's stand, but had failed in the most humiliating way possible. As told before, the warlock had exponential growth, so taking on a mob of people was still difficult it wasn't impossible.

The skittery, excited Felhunter was now curled up at the bottom of the warlock's feet, threatening to fall asleep from the energy put into guarding and then the quick and sudden downfall of action. It's long black striped tentacles laying across it's back to it's long crocodile tail were twitching gently at the distant noise of swords and cries.

It suddenly let out spike of energy, and quickly jumped to it's feet, growling and hissing angrily, sensing a presence with it's amplified detection of invisibles. The warlock took quick note, and got to his feet, turning around in case it was a rogue. The warrior had gotten up and heaved his large axe up, ready to fight.

You could barely count to five before you'd see the two Horde members were utterly cornered and surrounded. Word must have gotten out that the post was heavily unguarded, seeing how there were at least four rogues and a druid, no doubt more were on their way.

So the battle begun once more, the warlock started his strategy, letting out a large Howl of Terror, sending the Felhunter on the druid and cursing everyone possible. The warrior standing behind him was taking on a rogue, and once the others came out of their flee they'd surely join in slaughtering them both.

The druid made quick work on his Felhunter, binding it to the ground with thick roots, and transformed into a beautiful woman Night Elf, but no one could think of that right now since she was running towards him, her long silver hair flying and her eyes narrowed in concentration and adrenaline.

It might have lasted about… forty seconds, then the warlock and the warrior were transported to the Graveyard when they were killed, no sweat. The Tauren was mumbling and cursing, but assured the warlock it wasn't their fault that the Alliance have taken their post, saying this group of Horde were very unorganized. Taking one large group and attacking an Alliance base, leaving only two or less to guard a base.

And seven minutes later, the game was done. Alliance won, all to nothing. The Horde's 'strategy' had failed, obviously, and everyone was teleported out back to their respected places, sullen and angry. The warlock, for one, should have been use to it by now, but no one truly does even after an uncountable amount of losing. Horde had a hard time keeping it all together and organized in battlegrounds.

The Night Elf was happily drinking away, getting up to his third heavy drink, getting a bit cock-eyed and dizzy. But that's what people came here for, right? Have a good time, get laid, waste all your gold on alcohol, and then go back out into the world to fight a pitiful war. Sounds like a plan.

He'd been flirting with the little Sin'dorei bartender, she was pretty cute, as were all the Blood Elves he supposed. She was rightly rejecting him, ignoring his flirtatious gestures and looks, instead cleaning glasses with a cloth, and speaking with her co-worker.

He snickered at her, and turned around on his stool, leaning on the counter, giving up on her. For something else that walked into the bar…

By the looks, another elf, a warlock. The gothic, spiky armor and the unmistakable aura spoke the truth, it was indeed a warlock, of high level. He leaned his head and smirked at the Blood Elf warlock, blinking in confusion as to why this particular one seemed a tad familiar.

Maybe he'd been hanging out with the Sin'dorei too much lately. Although the elf's face was shrouded in long amber tresses and a messy ponytail at the back, his face was striking somehow. It might as well be the alcohol, but it could also be that he'd met this Blood Elf warlock a long time ago, in the deserted sandy lands of Tanaris.

And he slowly started to remember him, never caught a name, but there was a language barrier between them since neither could speak the opposite faction's languages. The Night Elf rogue would always remember the small elf's face, gasping and moaning, twisted in pain and pleasure. His lips spread in a wicked smirk.

The warlock walked over to a table and sat down tiredly, leaning back in the wooden chair and rubbing the bridge of his nose, probably getting a headache, evading the wrath of the angry old man from earlier. And from his tattered armor and appearance, he came from a battle, and by the way he was massaging his temples he probably lost.

The Blood Elf ordered himself something to drink, and moments later he was greeted with a flagon of alcohol. He picked it up and started drinking, rubbing his forehead and closed his eyes,

Looks like someone needed a little boost in their day. Luckily the rogue was good at making people day, weather they liked it or not. So, with a screech of the chair against the stone floor, the rogue stood up and stalked over towards the warlock. Perhaps he's play with him for a bit.

So while the rogue sneaked up behind the warlock, the Sin'dorei was trying to drown his mind out with the delightful, bitter sweetness of the mug of foamy alcoholic beverage. It was going pretty swell, that is, until he felt a presence behind him, so he spun his head around. His eyes saw nothing. But he'd dealt with his share of rogues, so he didn't take the lack of solid form as being nothing.

He hated rogues. Always being so sneaky, and high-strung. Thought they were the best, backstabbing people like it was nothing personal.

Of course it was a rogue, because there was a prick in his side, poking through his robes to taunt his skin. He flinched, and looked to the side to see a particularly startling sight. A Kal'dorei. A very, very familiar Kal'dorei. He'd always remember his face, that seemingly permanent snide on his face, and the handsome features of his body. No doubt it was the rogue from Tanaris…

He was suddenly filled with fear, he'd never ever imagined he'd see the rogue again. But, months and months later, they'd met again. In Shattrath City, at the World's End Tavern. He was hoping maybe the rogue had died in battle, and stayed dead. Obviously not the case.

The Night Elf's face turned soft and he leaned in to whisper something in his ear, sending a quick shiver over his neck and spine at the warm breath. The smooth Darnassian accent still haunted him, but over his time in Shattrath, he's slowly become use to it. Although he still had absolutely no idea what was being said to him.

He brought his gloved hand up to push on the rogue's shoulder, ushering him away, but his wrist was quickly grabbed and pulled close, tugging the warlock against the Kal'dorei. The rogue leaned over him, standing tall and firm again the smaller elf, and his other hand grabbed gently at his jaw. Holding him still, while the rogue leaned in closer and closer, until soon his soft lips touched the warlock's.

The warlock drew in a quick breath at the unexpected kiss, and tensed up as the rogue pushed his warm lips against his own in a surprisingly gentle passionate kiss. He'd expected the rogue to grab him by the scruff of his neck and haul him to some excluded location and have his way with him.

Maybe it was an apology kiss. The warlock sure hoped so, this ass had no idea of what he'd done, the damn sexual deviant.

Albeit, seconds later the rogue pulled away, and put a few inches between them, looking around and saw that no one had just seen that, too occupied with their drinks and harassing the sexy bartenders.

So the rogue stood up straight and tugged the warlock along with him. The smaller man protested by dragging his heels and asking frustrated questions at the Kal'dorei, even though the latter couldn't understand his Thalassian. He was practically dragged towards another section of the Tavern, into another room. Secluded. The warlock mentally sighed at the old situation.

It was a nice room, filled with a small velvet padded chair/bed dyed violet, gold rimmed with intricate swirl designs. An equally purple veil with enough layers to hide anything beyond. Painted walls, tables, chairs, carpet. Average Sin'dorei room, one you might see in Silvermoon. It almost felt welcoming in here if it weren't for the rogue attacking his clothes and armor.

It was baffling at how expertise the rogue was at unbuckling his armor, like he'd done it a million times. Hell, there were probably dozens of other men and women this Kal'dorei's been with, and it was almost disgusting to be one of the many at the hands of him.

His shoulder armor was tossed to the ground with a clang and the Sin'dorei worried for it's salvation before his robes were untied and his collar and chest were exposed. A quick rush of blood to his face and a heavy frown were all that were shown of his discomfort, as of yet. But the look was starting to break and shatter when the rogue slipped his rough hands up his robes to touch his stomach and sides, fondling him shamelessly.

His fingers lined over the stringy muscles of his slim waist up to his chest and around to his back, and the warlock's face tightened as he dare not make a sound to pleasure the rogue.

The rouge buried his face in the Sin'dorei's hair, it smelt clean but darkened from the battle he'd come from, and it only made the rogue more excited, knowing that his little warlock wasn't so helpless anymore. In some areas…

Seeing this was the first time they'd seen each other in a long time, the Kal'dorei might as well try and make it as pleasurable as possible. He wasn't all that bad, after all. There were times where he could be nice to his prey, and he felt like he wanted this elf to enjoy his company more than anyone else's. He was going to claim the Sin'dorei as his, and no one else should have him.

The Kal'dorei sighed into the silky, soft hair, and let go of the warlock. He smirked slyly down at the elf's shocked face, and said something with a chuckle as he whipped a finger over a small scratch on the warlock's face.

Being one to identify a taunt, the warlock slapped his hand away and retorted with an angry tone. Which only caused the Kal'dorei to laugh again, pulling him close into a playful hug and nuzzled his neck ferociously. All that was heard was a surprised squeak when the rogue lifted the Sin'dorei up and easy carried him away towards the padded chair/bed thing.

The warlock grabbed the Kal'dorei's shoulders, and allowed himself to be put down on the chair. Starting to sit up, when then rogue pushed on his chest, not forcefully but firmly, and gently lead his back against the soft fabric, and slithered down the small frame to his feet.

The Night Elf rogue looked up at the warlock with lusty eyes, and started slowly undressed him. Taking off his muddy shoes, and dropping them to the floor, crawling up his body to take the rest of his belt off. Slipping it from under the elf and tossing it at the small pile of shoes. And then his hands took the straps and ties that held the amazingly designed robes in place along his chest.

The Blood Elf bit his lip and looked helplessly down at the rogue, his glowing eyes showed a hint of worry and uncertainness. But the Kal'dorei leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly, cupping his face lazily, and whispered something gentle into his ear, and started gently sucking and kissing the skin on his neck, to his collarbone and down to his chest, stopping when he got to the clothes still covering the elf.

The warlock's heartbeat sped up, and his brain was trying to decipher why the rogue was being so nice to him. His voice sounded like sweet talk, and it probably was, but in the end the Blood Elf decided it was better than the rough, carelessness of before. It was much easier to relax now, tricking himself into thinking the rogue wouldn't hurt him… as much as last time that is. He'd only met the Night Elf once before, so it's difficult to get a good idea of a person from one short meeting, especially when that person was raping you.

But anyways, that was then and this is now. The Night Elf felt the warlock relax under him, and was generically elated by the seeming acceptance he was greeted with. So seeing that the elf was "more or less" okay with it by now, congratulating himself on stealing over his emotions, the Night Elf untied the rest of the warlock's robes off and peeled them away.

Revealing the pale, soft skin of his torso and stomach, the Night Elf smiled warmly, still remembering the touches he'd given a long time ago. His large hands slid over the warlock's sides, the flesh feeling delicate beneath his fingers, he went up to his ribs down to his pelvis with little resistance. A few scars, colored white, were just as they were the last time he saw them, albeit there were a few more this time. He noticed that the Blood Elf had a few cuts and dark bruises here and there, they were already scabbed over though.

The rogue was starting to get a bit anxious, seeing his little warlock like this, still unable to protect himself from swords and daggers. A sense that the small Blood Elf wouldn't last long in Outlands swam through his brain, and he leaned down to wrap his arms around the smaller elf, taking in a long breath of the dirtied skin on the Sin'dorei's neck. Stealing a few seconds to remember the scent if he didn't see the warlock again.

He'd admit that he was becoming more and more fond of the elf, he was just so adorable and defenceless, and so fun to toy with. He was going to miss him when they parted again.

And the Blood Elf did little to nothing to stop the embrace, feeling somewhat comforted by the contact. Although he didn't return the affection, afraid if he did he too might not want to let go. Sure, the Night Elf was a sadistic, back-stabbing, evil Alliance rogue. But… he was an interesting one. One of the more… um, "friendly" Alliance members he's encountered. The first meeting wasn't that great, this one was going better, he thought.

So, the hug dragged on for a few seconds, before the Night Elf pulled away and kissed him abruptly, pushing against him hard enough that their teeth nearly bashed together. The warlock wasn't expecting it, so he gasped a little before he started slowly adapting to the warm lips on his own. The Night Elf's tongue dragged over his lips, and the warlock moaned softly, opening his mouth to let the rogue slip his tongue in. His clawed hands grabbed the hard leather that protected the rogue's sides, and pulled himself against him, letting the Kal'dorei explore his way around.

It was nice kissing the elf like this again, he'd kind of missed it, since not everyone else he'd been with was as interesting and enjoyable as the Sin'dorei warlock was. His tongue was so wet, and his mouth was so warm and moist, and he was just oh so submissive to the powerful rogue that it excited the Kal'dorei even more.

After they pulled apart to pant for air, the rogue grabbed the warlock's arms and pulled off the gloves and guards on each, leaving bare skin afterwards. Leaving a few succulent kissed on each of his fingers, he took hold of the thin forearms and lifted them above the warlock's head and started licking at the warm skin of his chest and neck. Retracing lines and curves, lifting his head up to rasp his tongue under the Blood Elf's jaw, earning a short gasp of pleasure.

His hands once again started wandering over the warlock's body, going up and down, lifting his legs up and nudging himself against the elf's still clothes backside. They both gave a soft groan at the feeling, warmth spreading through their bodies to huddle at their groins. He could remember it like yesterday, being buried deep inside the Blood Elf, feeling him squeezing around him, the wonderful sounds he made and his delicious expressions.

The rogue chuckled, and leaned up to grab his leather belt, quickly undoing it and taking it out of the harnesses of his pants. He grabbed the dazed warlock's wrists and expertly wound the strap around his hands and tied them to the chair's head firmly. This was always fun, it would be a new experience for the Blood Elf also, he couldn't imagine the warlock ever being tied up and pleasured before. And he was honoured to be the first.

The Blood Elf was a bit shocked when he felt the belt wound around his frail wrists and tied above his head. And, yes he hasn't tried bondage before, and it wouldn't have hurt his feelings if he never had to. He bit his teeth together and tested his bonds, the leather firm against his skin and strapped tightly around the swirled gold bars of the chair, stuck in place… No escape now.

He was even more surprised to see the Night Elf smirk before his vision was covered with his own red sash, blinding him as the rogue tied it around his head. He tried rubbing it away on his arm, but he soon found it also wasn't going to budge. He sighed hard, and commenced pouting.

An amused laugh was heard and the warlock told the rogue to be quiet. The Night Elf didn't understand, but the annoyed tone spoke for itself, and the rogue replied his own snappy comment, and kissed the warlock again.

It was so strange and different to not be able to see or move your arms, it gave a sense of helplessness and vulnerability. The rogue could do anything he wanted and the warlock wouldn't even see it coming or do anything about it when it did come. But, that's what the rogue was all about…

The Night Elf played with the light red bangs on the sides of the Blood Elf's head, and reached back to undo the elastic that held his hair up in a ponytail, setting his wild hair free. The small elf flicked his head and blew a few tresses out of his face and said something in an irritated voice again.

But, it was rightfully ignored, instead the Night Elf reached down and started removing the warlock's pants, taking the undergarments with them. He slid them down his hips, past his ass and up his thighs to his feet, tossing them with the rest of the Sin'dorei's armor.

The warlock's face tightened and he frowned as he felt his pants being taken away, he wanted to object, but it was just going to be a waste of breath and another reason why the rogue shouldn't be merciful on him. So he sort of helped by lifting his hips up so the rogue could take off his pants and discard them to the floor. The cool air washed over his skin and he bit his teeth together as a wave of goosebumps spiked his flesh.

The Night Elf touched the skin above the warlock's semi-hard member, earning a gasping moan, before his fingers wrapped around the erection and he started to pleasure the elf, smirking as the Blood Elf started yelping in shocked pleasure. His hips bucked up uncontrollably, and he moaned loudly as shocks of pleasure pulsed through his body. For an aggressive person like the Night Elf he sure was good with his hands. His breath was quickly getting ragged with each pump of the rogue's fist, feeling his rapture start to swell up, pre-cum started to drip from the head of his member to slick up the rogue's hand, making it easier for the rogue to give him a hand job.

All in all, the rogue was satisfied once more at the lustrous sounds that came from the elf below him, off and on twirling his thumb teasingly over the weeping slit, causing loud moans and sobs to drown the sadistic rogue in pleasure as he pumped his hand faster.

It was basically torture for the Blood Elf, forced to sit through this with his hands tied uselessly above him, and nothing to see as the rogue caused searing waves of rapture to engulf his body. The red sash over his eyes both intensified and dulled his pleasure, it was a strange combination but that's the best the elf could explain it. It was a surprise when the rogue touched him in places, but since he couldn't see what was happening he couldn't think of how to react. Very complicated, but it was overall very nice. The damn rouge was a genius.

It was starting to get overwhelming. He was being racked with pleasure, starting to stack up quickly in his groin. His breathing became more heavy and fast, and he couldn't stop the noises that came from him before he yelled his orgasm, arching off the chair and grinding his teeth as his seed spilled out onto the rogue's hand.

The Night Elf congratulated himself on a job well done as the hot seed drooled onto his hand. He let go of the warlock and took a quick taste of his semen, licking his fingers before leaning down and kissing the elf's open panting mouth, swirling his tongue around, letting the warlock taste himself as the rogue kissed him deeply.

The oddly sweet taste in the Blood Elf's mouth was intoxicating, almost acting like an aphrodisiac, setting off a new fire inside him. He lifted his head up against the rogue's when he felt something unusual press against his entrance, tensing up when he realized it was the Night Elf's fingers. They did a small circle, smearing his own thick liquid to lubricate it before the two pressed into him. The warlock yelped into the Kal'dorei's mouth, squirming at the dull sting as the rogue slipped his fingers inside, stretching him forcefully.

The warlock whimpered a moan as the Night Elf's fingers went further, brushing against his soft walls gently and erotically, making him tense up all over again. But the rouge cooed him with soft kisses and soothing words, which did their work when the warlock slowly started relaxing again, trying to cuddle up to the Night Elf desperately. The tight leather bonds were starting to burn his skin, and tightened when he tried pulling on them. But it felt so good, that the pain was easily overlooked.

The Night Elf smiled warmly and closed his eyes, hooking his fingers while he nuzzled his face against the Blood Elf's neck. The warlock's mouth opened in a breathless gasp, his legs opened farther as he arched his back against the large fingers inside him once more, staying stationary for a few moments. He was very relieved that the rogue was being a little more gentle this time, taking consideration to prepare him better than last time.

After a few moments, patiently waiting to feel the Sin'dorei to relax fully around him, before he slowly, slowly started moving his fingers. In and out, slow and steady, making sure to be gentle enough so it didn't hurt as much as it was pleasurable, the slippery cum helping a lot. And he could tell he was doing it right, for the warlock hissed, moaned and gasped when he did so. It was becoming addictive to hear the pleasure in his tone. The Blood Elf's voice was so light and soft, but wonderfully sharp when the rogue touched him.

A particular long, drawn out moan sent a shiver over the rogue's body, making him press himself against the elf more forcefully. He went faster, fucking the elf harder with his fingers, reaching as deep as he could go into the hot tightness, pressing his fingers against the walls.

The Blood Elf jumped off the padded chair, yelping shortly before he let out a long sting of moans as the rogue's fingers abused his prostate. His body was set on fire, warmth searing his skin, concentrating on his lower regions the most. He inhaled sharply when the rouge's tongue slipped over his flesh from his collarbone up his neck, under his jaw, to his ear. He sucked on the soft earlobe before he whispered something in the most sensual voice he could remember hearing. His hot breath tickled his ear and he leaned his head so their cheeks touched momentarily before he replied in a low voice, dripping in pleasure and completely breathless.

A few loving words and a gently kiss later, the rogue dug his fingers deeper inside, and started massaging his fingers in circles on the warlock's most sensitive area inside of him, and was rightly earned a pleasurable yelp. The Blood Elf's hips started uncontrollably moving with each roll of his digits before he was in a state where he was feeling another orgasm creeping up.

The darkness due to his blindfold shrouded and he started seeing sparkles as the blood rushed through his body in wait of his release. But, to his complete dismay the rogue snatched back his fingers, the warlock gasped at the quick movement, and he was left in the wind. He heard the rustling of metal armor and the hiss of leather and cloth, and he guessed that the rogue was undressing the rest of himself.

Abruptly, something much larger than the two fingers was felt at his rear, pushing against the Blood Elf causing him to whine gently. His hair was grabbed roughly and his head was tugged to the side, and hot breath washed over his ear as the rogue growled something in his ear, holding tightly onto his light red hair. The warlock moaned softly as his roots were pulled, growling gently as he turned his head to look at the rogue.

And ever since Tanaris, the warlock couldn't deny he missed those glowing, silver orbs, swirling and mesmerizing. He looked deep into them and saw lust, affection and uncensored ferocity. The Night Elf buried his face into the Blood Elf's neck and stared easing himself inside. The head of his cock pushing past the loosened ring of muscle, making the Sin'dorei squirm and whimper in pain, but he remained still and did his best to not squeeze his muscles.

After only a few moments of gruelling, patient, pushing, the Kal'dorei settled down one he was relatively inside, letting out a slow groan as he found a piece of release. He wanted so much to start moving, to fuck this little warlock senseless. But right now he found a striking emotion that said he didn't want to hurt the smaller elf. So he waited through the rippling muscles around him to relax, holding onto the Blood Elf's hips tightly as he stifled a few struggling noises.

The warlock's heavy laboured breath started easing up, and it was right then that the Night Elf decided he'd start moving. The warlock gasped softly when the Night Elf pulled out all the way, the head still pressed to his hole before the Kal'dorei swiftly thrust back in, racking the Sin'dorei's brain with an explosion of white as the rogue hit his prostate head on with the first try. They both cried out at the release, and the Night Elf grabbed his thighs and pulled them farther apart, the warlock lifted himself up so he could wrap his legs around the Night Elf's waist, desperately grabbing for the metal rim of the chair so he could stabilize himself as the rogue started picking up pace, getting more rough and going in faster and harder, digging his sharp nails into the warlock's skin.

The room was filled with heavy moaning, struggling whimpers and dark growls, a thick aroma making the air humid and hot, the smell of sweat and sex flowing about. The warlock screamed every time the large erection in him hit and brushed some place inside, he sobbed loudly when the Night Elf abused him by raking his nails from his hips down his thighs and then to his mid-rift, tickling the hairs on his stomach before his hands circled around him in another embrace, holding the warlock close, so they felt each other's bare, hot, chests against each other.

This time the warlock returned the affection and held the rogue around the neck, smelling his dark emerald hair as it draped around them, mixing with the fiery color off the warlock's. They rocked together, muffled cries as the rogue sped up even faster, slapping flesh against flesh as the warlock tried spreading his legs farther apart, moving in sync with the rogue, turning his hips so the Kal'dorei hit his prostate over and over in a fast steady pace, making him spasm and his voice become erratic and loud.

It was unbearable. His skin was on fire, and his mind was a blur he couldn't even think about what was happening. All he felt was the stress in his groin and the steady, wonderful pounding in his ass. The Night Elf could stay like this forever, but all good things did have to come to an end, the squeezing and rippling muscles around him were to lusciously tight, and he felt it get tighter as the Blood Elf was nearing his orgasm. And so was the rogue.

He was going so fast the friction was burning, and he had no doubt that the warlock was going to feel this for days on end, luckily the preparation was better than the first time and the Sin'dorei wouldn't suffer for long.

After a few heavy, forceful thrusts the Blood Elf sobbed pleasurably and he finally released himself, his mind going completely numb and useless, his muscles going extremely tight around the Night Elf as he entered his second orgasm. The rogue cried out and bit roughly into the skin on the warlock's shoulder, holding him close and tight, thrusting a few times into the impossibly tight tunnel until he joined his warlock complete rapture, shooting his seed deep inside. The warlock's sticky semen slowly dibbled down his stomach heading towards the seat.

After half a minute of heavy breathing, they finally caught their breath. The Kal'dorei leaned up and kissed the warlock lovingly on the cheek, pulling out of him slowly and climbing down his body to his middle. He started cleaning the Sin'dorei, licking and sucking on the same, sweet but bitter seed he remembered. Licking over his naval do hit abdomen and then slowly trailed his tongue over the muscles on the warlock's stomach. The warlock growled softly and the rogue looked up to see him fiddling with the belt and the sash that he still wore.

The Kal'dorei rogue chuckled and reached up to tug the knotted sash loose and then unwrapped the leather belt. The warlock held his wrists to his chest and hissed at the red welts and cuts, but the rogue gently took the warlock's wrists and kissed them lightly, flicking his tongue over the small rubbed away skin, and kissed the other one. The warlock had a slightly amused look on his face, and tired smile, looking down at the rogue.

But very quickly and abruptly, the rogue was filled with energy and got up and off of the Blood Elf, standing up beside the chair, naked and tall. But it didn't last long because he was dressing. The warlock heaved himself up and sighed, watching the rogue. He was probably going to leave again… Just like last time, and they wouldn't see each other for months, maybe years…

Suddenly the rogue put out his hand and offered to help the warlock up, and he gladly took it, looking for his own clothing that was scattered and mixed with the rogues. It took at least a minute, but they were half-dastardly dressed now, not all the straps and not all the buckles were tied but it would work anyways. With a lop-sided grin the Night Elf grabbed the Blood Elf's arm and lead then away, out of the room through the Tavern, down the steps and they started the slow journey to where ever it was the rogue was leading the warlock.

He was following behind, and spoke up to tell the rogue he didn't feel good with remnants of… 'them', still all over him, hidden by his armor. The Night Elf laughed again, looked behind him and said in a reassuring voice they weren't going far. The Blood Elf frowned and tried to stick close, yet not make it too obvious they were walking together.

Eventually he realized they were headed for the Aldor Rise, he'd never been there often, he didn't like going there. He liked the Scryers more, probably because it was mainly for his kind… He said something in an unsure tone as they went up the elevator and walked off towards the Inn. The Night Elf didn't look at him, busy navigating between the Alliance and the few Horde around, buying a small bar of soap from a vendor while he was there. The Blood Elf followed with a sigh, trying to avoid contact from anyone else as they moved through the crowd, getting self-conscious that he smelt of sex, soon arriving at the entrance to the Inn. Walking inside with a polite nod to the Innkeeper, the rogue headed to his room that he's reserved for himself.

Once they were in, the rogue gestured to a washroom, tossing the warlock the rounded soap bar, which smelt like lavender and summer. The Sin'dorei juggled with it for a few seconds before he grabbed it firmly and turned on his heel to walk toward the restroom with a thank you, hell bent on scrubbing himself clean this time.

It was probably at least half an hour of washing, that the Blood Elf re-emerged from behind the heavy wooden door, damp but smelling fresh. Something the mischievous Kal'dorei took as a wanting challenge to make the warlock dirty all over again. The tall elf sat on a wood framed chair made of what looked like very comfortable material seeing how the rogue sunk into it slightly. With his head tilted, leaning on his knuckles, he grinned at the warlock.

The Sin'dorei cleared his throat and ran a finger through his long red hair, without the ponytail it went down to the small of his back, brushed nicely but still retaining that wildness. His fierce glowing eyes looked at the cocky rogue and he smirked, walking steadily over towards the sitting elf. He neared the rogue, touching the arm of the chair before he crawled onto the rogue, folding his legs to sit on the Night Elf's lap.

Seeing the warlock so open to him now, he returned his smirk and leaned up, pulling the Blood Elf down by his neck to meld their lips together in a harsh kiss. The warlock gladly agreed and returned the affection, wrapping his arms around the rogue's neck, teasingly sitting down comfortably on the taller elf's crotch, the thin fabric of his robes being all that kept them apart.

He hadn't bothered to dress back into his heavy armor, instead just keeping the robes. He could plainly see that the rogue had the same kind of apathy, seeing he only wore the thin protective clothes he wore beneath his leather, keeping the armor from chafing his skin.

The Night Elf licked around his lips, and the warlock opened his mouth gently, the rogue pushing his tongue through, causing a small moan from his warlock. He moved his tongue around, going in and out, fucking the Sin'dorei's mouth. A scorch went down the Blood Elf's body, and he pulled away to gasp.

He pressed his body against the rogue's, and in a gentle voice, thick with passion and want, he asked the rouge to be with him, for a short while at least. He knew they both had to leave each other again, going to do their own individual work around Outlands and Azeroth. But all the warlock wanted was to spend his remaining time in Shattrath City with the rogue, whom he didn't even know his name.

The rogue caught his breath after a moment's time, and slung an arm around the Blood Elf's back, and smiled. He pressed his forehead against the warlock's and promised himself to the Sin'dorei. He wondered when they'd meet again, weather it be in battle, or this very city, and possibly in the next lifetime. Whichever came first, he couldn't wait. His elf was so fragile, so beautiful, and just precious. He wanted to make sure the elf would be safe until their next meeting. Albeit he couldn't do anything about it. They were apart of the opposite faction, enemy races, bound by blood to hate each other…

It didn't change a thing though.

If it came to a point where they might be considered lovers, that would only make things worse for them. Intimate acquaintances perhaps. Like a man might pick his hooker, which is what would be implied to the world around them. But always, the Sin'dorei would mutually belong to the Kal'dorei, secretly or not it did not matter.

And they sealed their promise with a kiss. One that probably lead to another…

--

Lol whoa. Go me, is this a cont? Who cares, more smut *dances* Okay, no dialogue on this one. But have no fear I'll be sure to make another… different! fan fiction where these blokes can understand each other. But I think it's kinda romantic if they don't understand each other, ya know? Might skip the dirty talk, but w/e ! xDD

I've added this as a chapter for the hell of it. Expect NO other chapter, since I wanted to get this thing finished so I could write… well, more lemony goodness. In fact I might start doing ones with plot, it's so sad to see these two break up after the warlock was like "3" and the rogue was like "d-(^.~)z niiiice" They made up, joy. Kkk I'll see you cats later lol. R&R PLZ! THNXSRYBAI

……….p.s. I shoulda given em names eh? *slaps the table and cries* Next fic I swear!


End file.
